Will You Stay Beautiful?
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: Katara REALLY likes Aang, but she's to afraid to tell him. How can she overcome her fear? Songfic to 'Stay Beautiful' by Taylor Swift. No Flames Please! R 'n' R!


**A/N:**** I absolutely LOVE this song by Taylor Swift, and I was listening it to the other day, and this story idea came into my head. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avatar or the song **_**Stay Beautiful **_**by Taylor Swift.**

At first it was just a little crush, but then she was feeling it become a huge, gigantic, ENORMOUS desire that made her look out the window for hours instead of studying for her math test. Of course, Katara tried to control her emotions, but she was, as usual, helpless against it.

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows_

Katara loved him. Actually, she considered it more than love. It was like there was this fire of love burning inside her, and she couldn't put it out. When she tried to concentrate on her English homework, (something about proverbs) she just pictured his face. His eyes were a steel gray; he had thick, dark black hair, and a very cute smile.

_There are pretty girls on every corner;  
They watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know?  
Will you ever know?_

She sat next to him in Science Class, and she was thankful for that. She had to work with him on some projects. She was thankful for that too. She was just thankful to be with him sometimes.

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, and don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

They both had lockers right next to each other. Sometimes, when Katara was in the mood, she would tell him to have a good rest of the day or to have a good holiday if Christmas was around. And most of the time he would smile back and tell her the same thing. Then she would say good-bye and would walk away and blush.

_Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

She had to tell him. Somehow. But there was only one problem. She didn't know how to tell him. She thought for hours and hours. Should she put a note in his locker? Nah, to old fashioned. Or maybe she should…_ARGH! _Katara thought. _this is hopeless. It's like him and I are a story that never gets told. Either way, it's just hopeless. _

_If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold,_

_At least you'll know_

Katara called her best friend, Toph that night, and she told her about her situation that was bugging her mind like a fly on the wall. Toph sighed over the phone.  
"Katara, why are you making this so hard for yourself?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, why don't you just _tell _him?" Katara sighed.

"I couldn't do that. I'm too shy."

_You're beautiful, every little piece love,  
and don't you know _

_your really gonna be someone _

_ask anyone._

But Katara did tell him. At first he paused, as if he were in shock. Then he let out an enormous laugh.

"What's so funny?" Katara questioned.

_and when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door.  
oh but if it don't will you stay  
beautiful beautiful beautiful  
beautiful beautiful beautiful  
la la la  
Oh, oh oh oh,  
oh but if it don't,  
stay beautiful  
_

"I think it's just funny because I like you too. A lot." Then he started laughing again. And this time, Katara found herself laughing with him.

"In that case, will you go out with me?" she asked him. Aang grinned.

"Yes. Yes, I will." And with that he kissed her.

_stay beautiful  
_

**A/N:**** THE END! I really enjoyed writing this. It kinda reminds me of me, a little. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


End file.
